


no regrets

by ucchuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans!Subaru Akehoshi, Vaginal Sex, i think thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ucchuu/pseuds/ucchuu
Summary: "I'm sure I love you, at the very least," Subaru giggled, closing his eyes and leaning in. His lips puckered up and he met them with Makoto's. It was a short, sweet kiss. "And I'm sure that I want to try this with you. If you want to."
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	no regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh this is so 🍬🍬🍨🧁🧁 sugary?  
> Anyway Subaru's trans in this, with breasts and vagina both, and I didn't really play around with the words used so it is what it is. I didn't go into any dysphoric details and anything. ✌️ I just wanted to write something funny and sweet. If anyone digs this, enjoy.

Makoto Yuuki felt extremely blessed and extremely nervous. His boyfriend of three months, Subaru Akehoshi, had announced that he was ready to take their relationship to the next level. While they have been intimate before, it never went past making out or touching each other's bodies, sneaking hands under their shirts, and such. They almost got carried away a few times, but either one of them ended up chickening out and they had an awkward laugh about that.

Having said that, Subaru has been getting progressively bolder recently. A lot of the time, it seemed like he wanted to do more than just kiss and feel up each other. However, they never really talked about it, at least not seriously. Until now.

They were cuddling on the couch in Subaru's living room playing video games, with the lights off and a blanket spread out over them. Makoto's heart started racing when Subaru looked him straight in the eyes and said he wanted to try to do something more than just make out. Of course, Subaru himself was nervous as well. Makoto could see it in his eyes. He could see it in his whole face, actually. He could even feel how sweaty Subaru's palms were as he held his hand. 

"Wha-what did you say, Akehoshi-kun?" he questioned, blushing profusely. He could feel his ears burning up, Subaru's blue eyes glued to him, sparkling with the light reflected from the TV in the darkness of the living room. The game, forgotten, rested in the pause menu as Subaru laid the controller down and intertwined his fingers with Makoto's bony ones. 

"I want to do it with you," he repeated, his voice stuttering a bit. "I... like you, Ukki. A lot! And I want to feel good with you. I want us to feel good together!"

A pause.

"S-so...?"

Makoto's stomach felt weird. He had no idea how to react. It felt weird and uncomfortable, but it also felt nice.

"Wow, um...okay," he replied, turning beat red. He felt a little dizzy, but it wasn't a nauseous kind of dizzy. It was more of a pleasurable sensation, a tingling feeling that spread out from his belly. "I...think I feel the same way... but... a-are you sure?"

"I'm sure I love you, at the very least," Subaru giggled, closing his eyes and leaning in. His lips puckered up and he met them with Makoto's. It was a short, sweet kiss. "And I'm sure that I want to try this with you. If you want to."

Subaru stared at him with a serious expression, blue eyes exploring his face for any signs of hesitation or doubt. He was biting on his lower lip, his cheeks were flushed a pretty shade of red and his brows were furrowed, although not in a mad or angry way. His gaze seemed more curious than anything, waiting for something to happen... waiting for Makoto's answer. 

"Are you sure?" Makoto asked again, at a loss for words. He wasn't sure what it was he was supposed to say. He was just a dumbass in love.

Subaru smacked him lightly on the head.

"Stupid! Of course, I'm sure. This is what I want to do," he said, looking down with a shy grin and rubbing the back of his neck. Makoto found him adorable. He grabbed his face with both hands and mashed their lips together, coaxing his mouth open with his tongue. Subaru moaned into the kiss, the sound sending a pleasurable shiver down Makoto's spine.

They pulled away, foreheads touching.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Subaru whispered, biting his lips once more. "I kinda want my first time to be on a comfy bed, not the couch."

Makoto nodded slowly, shutting off the TV and the console, and following him up the stairs and to his room. Subaru closed the door behind them and locked it, although Makoto wasn't sure why since no one else was home.

"I don't want Daikichi to walk in on us," Subaru said sheepishly. "Not that he would care or anything, I just... dunno."

The dog was sleeping downstairs, so Makoto guessed it wouldn't be a problem if they kept the noise down.

The bed was a mess, with a bunch of covers and pillows thrown everywhere. It was obvious that no one had made the bed since it had last been used. The covers had a star pattern all over them, red and blue like their unit colors. It was very... Subaru.

Makoto couldn't help but let out a small fond chuckle at the sight.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing...it's cute."

"What is?"

"Your bed."

"My bed's not cute, it's..."

He looked away, now it was his turn to feel embarrassed.

"It's what?"

"It's...my bed."

Makoto laughed a bit more. He pulled his boyfriend into his chest and hugged him, in which he awkwardly returned. Subaru was absolutely adorable when he was shy or embarrassed.

"Well, let's just get onto your cute bed then," he said, a dopey grin on his face.

Subaru pushed him onto the bed, taking his glasses off and putting them on a bedside table, and then climbing on top of him. Makoto looked up at Subaru. His green eyes met his boyfriend's blues. Subaru looked so eager and full of anticipation that the feeling was almost tangible. His orange hair was a mess and his face was red, but he looked so gorgeous.

"Ukki," he breathed, reaching down for a kiss.

Makoto obliged, leaning up and pressing his lips against the other boy's. The blonde wrapped his arms around Subaru's neck, pulling him down as their lips moved in unison. He couldn't believe he was really doing this.

The two boys continued kissing as they slowly moved around on the bed, getting more comfortable. Makoto's heart was racing as all sorts of thoughts and feelings flooded his mind. He was really doing this. With Subaru. He found himself smiling as he continued to make out with his best friend, the boy of his dreams. He nervously hoped he wouldn't disappoint Subaru. What if he did something wrong? Or what if he just wasn't any good? He didn't want to ruin this, this was-

"You okay?" Subaru asked, blinking at him. "You're...kinda tensing up."

"Y-yeah," he replied. He hasn't realized he started shaking. "I'm just...real nervous."

"Don't be, we don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with," he assured, rubbing Makoto's back comfortingly. "We will stop if you need to."

"Thanks, but I...I want to continue," he said, blushing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Because I really want to do this with you, Ukki."

Subaru smiled, leaning back down and pressing his lips against the other boy once again. His hand grabbed the edge of Makoto's sweater, slowly lifting it up as their lips parted. The fabric slid up his torso and over his head, leaving Makoto in his white shirt.

"You're so cute, I just want to eat you up," Subaru said in a low voice as he looked at him.

The orange-haired boy began planting kisses on the other's neck, making him giggle. Makoto felt his boyfriend's hands run up under his shirt, making him shiver a little. Subaru's fingers ran across his flat stomach, making goosebumps appear on his skin.

"Ah..." he let out as Subaru started unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off. He felt a little self-conscious, even though Subaru has seen him shirtless multiple times. In this context, with what they were about to do, he felt a little embarrassed. He was pale and skinny, with little fat on his stomach from snacking, a complete opposite to the tanned boy hunched over him. His hands covered his chest, trying to hide from his boyfriend.

"Don't cover up, Ukki, you're so hot," Subaru said with a little awe.

"D-don't say that," he said with an awkward chuckle. "My body isn't as nice as yours."

"You're perfect to me."

"Ah..."

He felt his heart melting a bit at those words. No one had ever called him perfect before, not in such a genuine way. His mind wandered to all the times Subaru complimented him, all the times he had been there for him... just how much he really meant to him.

"I l-love you, Akehoshi-kun," he said, looking down.

"You can call me Subaru, you know," he said softly, that boyish smile on his lips.

"S-Subaru-kun," he said, trying the name out. It felt so foreign, yet so right.

"You don't need to use -kun, just Subaru is fine," he said with a smile. Makoto nodded in response and mouthed the name. It still felt right.

"I love you too, Makoto," Subaru grinned. "I'll stick to calling Ukki though~"

"Not fair!" Makoto jokingly protested.

The two boys laughed, the mood lightening. It felt nice, it felt normal. This was what being with your best friend was supposed to feel like.

"So, Ukki, want to help me get out of my hoodie?" Subaru winked devilishly.

"Ah...sure."

Makoto pulled at the zipper, slowly pulling it down. He moved his hands up to the shoulders and slowly slid it off, Subaru's arms soon emerging from the fabric. He took off the hoodie, tossing it aside and leaving the other boy in a black T-shirt that nicely hugged his body. He hesitated, taking the hem into his hands. "Is this okay?"  
"...I... yeah," Subaru nodded.  
His heart raced as he felt his hands move up, slowly lifting off the shirt. As it passed his stomach, he could feel his boyfriend's muscles. They weren't big and intimidating, they were fit and lean. Makoto admired his well-toned body for a moment before he lifted the shirt over Subaru's head and threw it aside. His eyes immediately caught sight of his boyfriend's binder and he tried not to stare. He has seen it before when they changed, but it was his first time seeing Subaru half-naked in such an intimate setting. He looked away from it, and back to Subaru's face.

Subaru took a deep breath, looking away.

"You can take it off," the orange-haired boy said, his voice a little shaky. "I trust you."

The statement warmed his heart. Makoto lifted the binder from the bottom, sliding it over his pecks. He slid it up, over his shoulders. He tossed it aside, his hands moving to touch his boyfriend's chest.

Subaru, meanwhile, was still looking away, feeling vulnerable and embarrassed.

"Do you... do you hate them, Ukki?"

Makoto gulped. "I love them."

He looked back at Subaru.

"... They're really soft..." he smiled, rubbing his breasts, and squeezing one in his hand.

"How does it feel?" Subaru asked.

"They're squishy," he giggled.

"Squishy?"

"Yeah...nice squishy pecks."

He continued to rub them, leaning in closer.

The shorter boy's cheeks turned a dark shade of red. He didn't particularly care about his chest, but it was embarrassing to have his boyfriend pay so much attention to something he usually tried to keep hidden.

"Do you want me to stop?" Makoto asked.

"N-No..."

He laughed as he continued to rub his pecks, feeling his boyfriend's nipples harden.

"Don't laugh!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! They're really squishy, though," he giggled, giving them another squeeze.

Subaru pouted. "Ukki, you're the worst," he said as he wrapped his arms around Makoto, pulling him closer to kiss him on the lips. Their bare chests pressed tightly against each other as they continued to make out. It felt warm and intimate, something that made them throb with anticipation.

Subaru's hands started roaming around his body, sliding on his bare skin as he continued to caress him. Their hips and legs locked together as they grinded on one another. Subaru was running his hands along Makoto's bare sides as he moved his lips around his face and neck, kissing every part of him he could. Every touch was gentle yet firm, something that made his heart race.

Makoto bit his lip, making a quiet moan. His dick was getting hard as he grinded against his boyfriend. He could feel his dick rubbing against the other boy's crotch, both enjoying this intimate act. Their lips met once again as they continued to grind against each other, their hands wandering each other's bodies.

"You're... hard," Subaru whispered as if it was a fact he found hard to believe. He licked his lips, grinding against him with a little more purpose.

He blushed softly. "Yeah...thank's to you."

Subaru pulled away and started kissing down his throat.

"Ah! S-Subaru..."

The other boy continued kissing down his neck, on his collarbone, and then right below his left nipple. He then started sucking on it softly.

"Ah...!"

Makoto had to cover his mouth with his hands to keep from screaming too loud.

Subaru smiled around his nipple and pulled from it with a loud pop.

"You're so cute, Ukki~."

He continued to move downward, pressing light kisses on his stomach. After a few of those, he finally reached the waistband of his pants.

"Can I?" the orange-haired boy asked, looking up at him.

Makoto stuttered, trying to speak but failing. All he could do was nod slowly.

With a quick tug, Subaru had undone his pants and pulled down his underwear. His dick was standing at full attention, covered in a light sheen of pre-cum. He blushed and tried to cover himself with his hands, but Subaru pushed them away.

"It's just us here, don't worry."

He smiled as he wrapped his hand around his dick.

"Ukki's banana," he teased, lightly stroking his dick.

"S-Subaru!" he whined.

He pulled back and looked down at his boyfriend's dick. It was a nice dick - not too big, not too small. The perfect size, really. He wrapped his hand around it and started stroking it softly, trying to make him moan as much as he could.

"Tell me what feels good," he said, moving his hand up and down slowly.

"Uh...just... keep doing that..."

"Be more specific."

He sighed, blushing brightly.

"Stroke me... Really slowly... Ah... And cup my balls...with your other hand..." he said, blushing.

"Like this?" Subaru asked as he cupped his balls, slowly jacking him.

"Yeah..."

Subaru started going a little faster, making him moan louder and louder. Makoto collapsed back, letting his head fall back onto the pillows beneath him.

"How's that, Ukki?"

"It feels good..." he whimpered.

Subaru looked fascinated at the hard rod his hand moved up and down, the slick sound of his hand moving along his dick filling the room. His eyes were glued to his boyfriend's penis as he started to pick up his pace.

Makoto let out a shaky breath as he felt pleasure course through him, feeling his dick throb. Subaru looked so sexy, his lips pouty and wet from the saliva that was pooling in his mouth, not realizing it because he was so focused on his task.

"S-Subaru...Oh god," he moaned, bucking his hips a bit. "Can you... put it in your mouth?"

The other boy smiled.

"Of course," he purred.

He shuffled down the bed a little bit, his hands gently caressing Makoto's inner thighs. He stared at his dick for a moment, as if concentrating, before he leaned down and ran the tip of his tongue from the base all the way to the tip.

"Ahh~!" he moaned.

He felt the other boy's wet tongue against the skin of his dick, and it was easily the best thing he'd ever felt. He shuddered in ecstasy as he felt that wet muscle start to playfully tease his tip.

His tongue ran around his tip, licking up all the pre-cum that had gathered there. It made a popping sound as he finally took his dick into his mouth, his lips wrapping around it.

"Ahh, Subaru...!"

He cupped his balls with one hand and started to suck on him slowly. With every bob of his head, he took a little more into his mouth. He didn't feel confident enough to take the whole thing into his mouth, so he stroked the rest as he bobbed his head.

He stroked him slowly and softly, making sure not to apply too much pressure, while also gently playing with his balls. It didn't take long before Makoto started to feel his legs begin to shake. He whimpered, feeling his orgasm nearing.

"S-Subaru... I'm gonna...!" he whimpered.

The other boy nodded and sped up his movements, not even thinking of pulling off of Makoto's dick. He felt his dick throb wildly as he released into the other boy's mouth. He moaned out, thrusting his hips upwards to sent himself even further into that wet heat.

"Ah~! Subaru, so good!"

He closed his eyes, feeling waves of bliss wash over him as he continued to thrust upwards into his boyfriend's mouth. He released himself fully into the other boy's mouth, who swallowed it all for him.

"Ahh, haa, haa... That was great, Subaru..."

He panted, trying to catch his breath. The other boy smiled up at him, trying to calm his breathing too. He wiped his mouth with his hand.

"I'm glad I could help. Your turn, Ukki," Subaru laughed, unzipping his pants and pulling them down his slender legs. His boxers were dark red, a large wet spot making Subaru's arousal apparent. Is this how wet Subaru got from giving him head?

Makoto pulled down his boxers. They slid down easily, exposing his pussy to the open air. The area around his labia was covered with a bush of coarse, curly, orange hair. It made his mouth water.

"Can I really, can I taste you, Subaru?" he asked, a look of hunger on his face.

The other boy nodded, a faint blush dusting his freckled cheeks. He laid down across the covers on his back, and spread his legs, exposing himself fully to the other boy.

Makoto gulped. 

"W-well, what are you waiting for, Ukki?" He laughed nervously, his face turning a deep shade of red.

Makoto bit his lip, gently lowering himself between the other boy's legs. He gently licked Subaru's clit and the other boy let out a shuddering breath as he felt the wet muscle against his most intimate of parts. Makoto's tongue circled the enlargened flesh, teasing it.

"Ahh..."

He took the clit in his mouth, letting his lips apply a gentle suction as he flicked his tongue against it. The other boy's hips bucked upwards, as he let out a loud groan. His hands tangled in the blonde hair as he pushed his head further into his crotch. Subaru's clit was a mouthful, and he gently rolled his lips back and forth over it as he ran his tongue around it. Every now and then, he gave the clit a quick little nibble.

"Ahh... Mmmm..."

He reached down with one hand and began to softly rub his index finger against his warm, wet hole.

"Ahh...! I-Is this okay?" he asked, not wanting to hurt him or to make him uncomfortable.

"Ahh, y-yeah, it's fine, don't stop..." he panted.

Makoto slowly slid his finger inside of him. He gently pushed it in a little, and then slowly pulled it back out. He did this a few more times, increasing his speed ever so slowly, all the while moving his mouth up and down Subaru's clit. He slid a second finger inside as he sucked on the boy's clit, smiling as he felt it grow even harder in his mouth.

"Ahh... Ahhhn... U-Ukki...!"

He curled his fingers inside of him as his tongue rolled around his clit. He could feel the boy's thighs shivering around his head and he knew he was enjoying this. He worked his fingers furiously, thrusting them in and out as the tip of his fingers brushed against something inside of him.

"Haa...AHHhn...! There! There! Ahh!"

Makoto stroked his fingers against that spot, again and again, each time eliciting a louder moan from the boy below him, who had long since dropped his shoulders to the bed and was gripping the sheets tightly in his hands.

"Ahh...! I... I'm gonna...! Makoto!"

A warmth flooded around his fingers just as he felt the boy's thighs clench around his head. He removed his mouth from Subaru's clit and licked his fingers clean of his juices. He looked up at the boy, who was laying on the bed panting, a faint smile on his lips.

"I... I came..."

Makoto blushed, smiling.

"Yeah, you sure did."

He crawled up from between the boy's legs and laid down next to him on the bed. They laid there for a minute as Subaru regained his breath.

Then Subaru turned to look at him, his eyes serious. Then he opened his mouth to speak.

"When can you go again?" he asked bluntly.

"Huh?"

"I want to try everything."

Makoto just looked at him in silence for a moment. Confused.

"Everything?"

"Everything." the boy said.

"Well... I don't know. I guess we could try... I mean..."

"Great!" Subaru got up from the bed and walked across his room to his dresser. He pulled open the top drawer and tossed a small, blue packet to the other boy.

"Here," he said.

Makoto looked at it quizzically for a moment.

"It's a condom."

He looked back up to Subaru, who was now back on the bed on his knees, with a small bottle of lube in his hands.

"Put it on," he said.

"Wh-where did you get these?" he asked nervously as he slid out the condom and unrolled it onto his quickly returning erection.

"I bought them. Just in case."

Makoto let out a nervous sigh of relief.

"You planned this?" he asked.

"I hoped it might happen."

Makoto propped himself up on his knees as well and reached out for the lube that Subaru held.

"Let me do it," he said.

He uncapped the lube and poured a liberal amount into his hand, before putting the tube away. He gently spread the warm gel around his dick, ensuring that it would be nice and slick.

He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist, as Subaru laid down on his back. He gently placed his lips against his, softly kissing him as he pressed his cock up against his wet pussy. He slid the head up and down his slit, enjoying his nervous gasps Subaru let out.

"Ukki..."

He pressed forward, sliding his cock inside his wet hole.

"Ahh!" They both moaned simultaneously as he sheathed himself completely inside of him. He groaned as he felt his dick squeezed tightly inside him, while Subaru's face winced at the unknown feeling of being filled so suddenly.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Give me a moment," he said, wincing slightly. "It feels so big."

Seeing him in discomfort made Makoto feel a little guilty. He ran his hand over the other's chest and kissed him on the cheek.

"Just tell me when you're ready."

Makoto placed his hands on his waist and buried his head into Subaru's shoulder kissing and licking there as he waited for him to adjust to his size. He planted a line of kisses up his neck to his ear, gently nibbling on it as his hands slid up his sides and onto his chest. He could feel Subaru begin to relax as his breathing evened.  
"Okay."

He started to slide in and out slowly, gently, enjoying the warmth and tightness of Subaru's vagina and the softness of his chest as he pinched and played with the other boy's nipples. 

Subaru reached down and started stroking his clit, which was still sore and overstimulated from the attention it received from Makoto's mouth. But it was a good sore. Makoto picked up the pace, his thrusts growing faster and harder.

"Ahh...! Makoto, k-keep going," he pleaded.

"Like this?" he asked, thrusting forward.

"Yeah... like that!"

He grabbed onto his hips to thrust even deeper into him, the sound of their flesh slamming together echoing through the room. The wet squelching sounds of his penetration filled the room along with the soft moaning and grunting of the two as they enjoyed each other's bodies.

"I'm close... I'm close..." Makoto panted. "I love you, Subaru, I love you!"

"Ahh, I love you too, Ukki! I love you! I love you the most, you're the best boyfriend ever!" Subaru cried with happy tears in his eyes.

Makoto groaned as he thrust one last time inside of him and spilled his seed into the condom. He thrust a couple more times to squeeze out every last drop as he panted, kissing him on the lips.

Subaru stroked his clit a few more times until he also reached his climax, releasing his juices all over Makoto's dick. Makoto slowly pulled out as the other boy whimpered a little at the loss of his cock.

Makoto grabbed the condom and threw it in the trash, and they both collapsed into bed. They laid next to each other, smiling and breathing heavily. Subaru reached out to hold his hand, which Makoto happily accepted.

"No regrets?" Subaru asked.

"Never," he responded. "That was the best thing I've ever experienced. Thank you."

Subaru gave him a quick peck on the lips and curled up into his chest.

"We should probably get cleaned up," Makoto suggested.

Subaru just nuzzled closer into him and wrapped his legs around him like some tentacle monster.

"But I'm so comfy like this..." he pouted. "Can't we just cuddle?" Big puppy eyes looked up at him. "Here," Subaru brought his hands to his chest. "You can play with my titties."

Makoto laughed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but only for a little while. Then we have to shower."

He gave one of his breasts a squeeze, enjoying the sensation and feeling of his small breast. He gave it a light slap and took a soft nipple between his fingers as Subaru grinned happily.

"Yay!"

Makoto spent the next few minutes groping and playing with his chest as he felt blissfully happy.

_______________

The next day on their way to school, they met up with Hokuto and Mao.

"Akehoshi, Yuuki, why are you guys so jolly this early in the morning?" Hokuto asked. "More than usual, I mean."

Makoto wanted to say it was nothing, really and they just were in a good mood but Subaru beat him to it.

"See, Hokke, last night me and Ukki made love!"

Makoto's face was as red as a tomato as the other two stared on in disbelief.

"You... You guys did it? No way..." Hokuto said but it was drowned in Makoto's loud exclamation of "S-s-Subaru! Why would you tell them that!?"

"Because I'm happy!" he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait, really?" Mao asked in surprise. "That's great! Congratulations, then."

"Thank you, Sari!" Subaru grinned.

"Hold on, you guys need to explain," Hokuto said.

So, they did. Until Hokuto made them shut up.


End file.
